1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to web form inquires and more particularly relates to means and methods for responding to web form inquires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enterprises often have web pages where users can request additional information via a web form. However, many enterprises are ill equipped to respond to such inquires in a manner that maximizes the potential of such requests.